


Hero's Reward

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Lovin, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Buck is an inter-galactic hero and sex symbol who can have anyone he wants.  Is Ray too plain for Mick?





	Hero's Reward

Ray was holding a paperback in his hands, running he thumb over the spine while his brow became more deeply furrowed every second that Zari watched him.  “What’s the reason for the face, Ray-Ray? Oh, is that one of Mick’s books?”

He nodded. “Finally got my hands on the first.  Apparently he was concerned that I wouldn’t like it because it’s a little light on the science part of sci-fi.”

“And?” she prompted.

"Buck’s antics move the plot along.”

“So what’s bugging you?” 

Ray took a deep breath and exhaled in a drawn-out puff through pursed lips.  “I’m having some trouble with the self-insertion.  I don’t begrudge Mick the chance to envision himself as the hero – his type of hero.  Buck is, like Mick, very masculine, with a devil may care attitude that draws others to him; a sexual magnetism if you will.  Buck has his pick of lovers, though clearly he favors a certain type.  In particular, a tough as nails alien queen.”

Zari smiled.  “Ah, Garima.  I look back fondly on the days when I could only imagine her appearance.”  Ray huffed nervously, and Zari rolled her eyes. “You can’t compare yourself to a make-believe person.”

“Can’t I?  You almost said it yourself, it’s one thing to consider her in the abstract, but we’ve stood next to her physical manifestation.  I've seen the way Mick looks at her.  Clearly, I’m nothing like her, or anyone else in this book really.  Mick said he wanted to try to have a real relationship with me, and I want it to work out.  It’s just that - Uh, I don’t want to disturb you so all I’ll say is that the last time I tried being _sexy_ it didn’t go very well.  I was hoping to get some ideas from this book, but all it's given me is more anxiety.”

Zari suppressed a smile.  “You’re overthinking it.”

“That’s pretty much my MO,” Ray replied.  “I know Mick doesn’t care if I have exciting underwear.  I guess the issue is that _I_ like doing stuff that keeps things fresh and fun.”

Biting her lip, Zari was lost in thought for a moment.  “Give me the book.  I have an idea.  Though if it backfires you can’t tell him I was involved.” She thumbed through the pages.  “Ah, here it is. In chapter two Buck gets an award from the Spacefleet and people are falling all over him at the party.  Then in chapter four he saves the heir to the Zanoxian throne and the royal court offers him a reward.  What if…Ray, how do you feel about harem pants?”

\---

Mick used the crapper and took a shower before Trenchcoat could come and stink up the bathroom with his weird spell junk like he did some nights.  He was rubbing his head dry with the nice microfiber towel Z got him for Christmas as he entered his quarters to find them dimly lit by the flame from his one scented candle.   Next to his typewriter there was a cold beer and a note.  Mick popped the cap as he slipped on his reading glasses.

_A thousand thanks to you, Buck, for saving the life of our heir apparent.  You may name your reward when the suns rise and you are fully rested.  For this night we have engaged the services of a pleasure giver one your behalf.  This one comes from your home world and is eager to receive your passion._

Mick directed his attention to the bed where he spied two large feet covered in purple satin slippers sticking out from under the quilt.  He drew back the covers slowly, taking in the sight of the tall, semi-nude man stretched out on his sheets.  He was wearing pants made of a diaphanous lavender-colored fabric that, while it was less see-through above the thigh, clung to the curve of his buttocks nicely.  “Hot damn,” Mick murmured, unable to resist squeezing firm calves for just a second.  “What’s the occasion?”

The man pretended to wake from a deep sleep; sitting up, yawning, and stretching.  “Buck!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Mick’s neck.  “It’s you.  I mean, they said it was you, but wow it's really you.  I’m so glad.”  He pulled back and flashed a winning smile.  “Buck, it’s me, Doctor Palmer.  We met at the gala where the Spacefleet gave you your second medal for bravery.”

Mick raised an eyebrow. “Whaaa?”

“It’s all right if you don’t remember me,” Doctor Palmer continued sheepishly.  “We both had a bit too much to drink.  Um, you sort of pulled you into a closet.”  He actually blushed.  “I’m sure you do that a lot, but it was a first for me.  I liked it a lot.”  He blinked rapidly, and Mick realized he was batting his eyes.  Was Haircut wearing eyeliner? “Anyway, I joined a Spacefleet science expedition that’s doing botanical surveys on the islands surrounding the capital.  When I heard you were here I decided I had to see you.”  He pressed a hand to Mick’s chest.  “It’s crazy how you saved the baby from those barbarians all by yourself, and so brave.  I told the Zanoxian royal court that I knew you, and that I was a trained pleasure giver. Please don’t be angry.  They helped me _prepare_ for you.” He giggled and shrugged, looking shy suddenly.   

Mick coughed, then chuckled.  “I s’pose it’d be rude to turn down a gift, especially one wrapped up so nice.”  He ran his hands up over Ray’s thighs.  “You know what you’re doin’ then?”

“Theoretically – oh that feels good.  I’ve never done anything this crazy, not with a man like you, Buck.  Since the first time we kissed I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.  For days it was like my skin was burning where you touched me.  I need more.”  

Nostrils flaring, Mick took a moment to look Ray over thoroughly.  He might be actin’ more goofy than usual, but his excitement was obvious; skin flushed from neck to navel.  "Dressed a little fancy for a science geek,” Mick muttered before nipping at Ray’s chin.  Rough fingers fiddled with his nipples, eliciting helpless moans.   

“Wanted to look special for you,” Ray confessed breathily. 

Mick pressed his lips to Ray’s neck.  “I’m done lookin’.”  He led Ray’s right hand to the gap in the towel covering his groin.  “You know what to do with this?”

Ray wrapped his fingers around Mick’s growing erection, stroking it gently while he knelt on the floor and positioned himself between Mick’s legs.  The towel was undone, and he was fully exposed.  Eyes closed, lids fluttering, Ray began sucking gently, with a reverence that took Mick’s breath away.   When he was fully engulfed, Mick laid a hand on the back of Ray’s head, encouraging him to remain in place, which he did for several seconds before pulling back to gulp air and renew his efforts.  “Shit Haircut, I mean Doctor Palmer. You’re somethin’ else.”

When Ray stood up Mick spun him around and slid the thin pants down over his hips.  Looking over his shoulder, Ray arched his back and spread himself open to reveal a metallic plug nestled in his anus.  Mick’s breath hissed through is teeth.  “Told you I was prepared.”  Ray’s voice was deeper and heavy with lust.  Mick twisted the plug a bit before pulling it out.  He positioned himself on the bed with his back against the headboard.  Ray straddled his hips and brought their lips together.  “Please Buck,” he panted.  “Take me.  Show me what it’s like with a hero.”

Mick let Ray control the depth of penetration initially.  Then he thrust upward, gripping the back of Ray’s neck and kissing him hard.  Mick did his best to lift Ray up by his hips and set him back down, but it was really up to the man on top to set the pace, and it appeared he was a fan of hard and fast. Mick was mesmerized by Ray’s abandon.  He pushed two fingers into Ray’s mouth then used the slobbery digits to tease his cock as it bobbed in time with his rocking.  The extra stimulation made him shudder and lose his rhythm.  “Getting’ whatcha want, Doctor Palmer?  Gonna remember cummin’ on my cock for a good long time?”

“God yes! I’m so close.” Ray threw his head back and yelped while his body lurched forward, the spasms rippling through his abdominal muscles.  Mick went over the cliff with him and they were lost in mutual pleasure for what seemed like eternity until Ray grunted and fell over onto his side. Mick pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“That was freakin’ amazing,” he gasped.  “Didn’t know you gettin’ all dolled up would get me goin’ so much.”

Ray grinned.  “Anything for my space hero.” Mick groaned, and then gasped.

“Shit! Got so carried away I forgot about a condom. Dammit I know you wanna be safe.”

Ray caressed Mick’s cheek.  “Always safe with you.  Been wanting to go bare for a while now.  If that’s all right with you.”

“Hell yeah.  You know I ain’t fuckin’ anyone else, right?  Thought I said so already.  Don’t want anyone else.”

“Yeah, I pretty much knew.  But it helps to hear it. Thanks. I’m glad you’re not being mad about the dress-up.”

“That was...not bad at all. Don’t need it all the time, but you could maybe keep the pants.”

“They’re very comfy.  I think I’m gonna doze off for a bit now.  Being a pleasure giver is tiring, as much as being a sexy space hero I'll bet.”  Mick’s reply was muffled as he buried his face in Ray's hair while pulling the covers up.  


End file.
